The Blonde ADA and the Rookie Detective
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: For years, Alex Cabot lusted after Olivia Benson and though they'd had affairs off and on, the detective insisted she loved Casey Novak after Alex had come back from WPP. It was a heart-wrenching blow, but in all her eight years with SVU, the ADA was conditioned to Olivia as she was the only female detective. What happens when a new detective catches her eye? [Single-authored] T-M
1. Unknown Secret of Wine

The Blonde ADA and the Rookie Detective

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 1: Unknown Secret of Wine**

Alex Cabot sighed as she sat at her desk. The news of Elliot putting his papers in was bound to be hard on all of them, but Olivia unparticular. And it was so cold. No reason. No warning his partner of twelve years. Not even a goodbye. She wondered how Olivia would handle it, but she knew Casey would help Olivia through whatever she would go through.

Yes, it was hard seeing Olivia with another woman, but Olivia was adamant about wanting to be with Casey and so she couldn't bring herself to infringe on her happiness no matter how she felt. Besides, no one knew if she would be back, after the assassination attempt, to prosecute. It was luck that when he was expedited no one in his gang came after again. After all, he'd bragged to his cell mates in Rikers, which lead to her leaving.

She sighed. Everything in her life had been turned upside down after that. And though she'd hoped she could pick things back up with Olivia, the night before Liam Connor's trial, Alex had told Olivia to move on. Even if she did come back, who knew if she'd be safe in New York again?

A knock at the door pulled the blonde ADA from her thoughts. "Come in," she called, running her fingers through her hair.

In walked Amanda Rollins, rookie detective to SVU. One of two, whom Alex assumed, was to help with the caseload and try to fill the hole Elliot left, but even the ADA knew it would never work. Completely anyway. He was still much more part of the large, extended family than the new detectives.

Alex smiled. "Detective Rollins. Please, come sit," she said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"All right," Amanda replied, albeit, nervous. Olivia had suggested meeting Alex before she got started with a case. Through she'd worked in Georgia, Olivia had warned and assured, things were done differently around here. She sat with her hands in her lap, very still almost statuesque.

Alex smiled, sitting forward at her desk. "You can relax, detective. I'm not going to throw you in holding if you say something I don't like. Would you like a glass of water?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes please." There was something about Alex Cabot that drew her in. Was it her confidence? Her way with words? Her smile? Or her eyes?

Alex got up, getting the detective a glass of water, setting it in front of her. "Here," she said, settling behind her desk again.

"Thank you," Amanda said.

Alex smiled. "You're welcome. Did Olivia send you to see me?" she asked, folding her hands and resting them on her desk.

Amanda drank half of the glass of water and set it in front of her before answering. "Yes. She thought I should meet you, formally, before working with you."

Alex nodded. "It's probably best. I have a reputation of not always being the easiest to work with."

"You admit that?" she asked, shocked. "I would think you'd rather keep it to yourself."

The ADA sighed. "Yes, but word will get around. So," she said, getting up again and grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet and sitting behind her desk yet again, "what got you interested in this line of work?"

Amanda sighed, but her tone was anything except depressing. "I just want to help people. In Georgia, there wasn't much of a police force for these heinous crimes." The more she talked, the more she found she couldn't resist the pull of Alex's deep blue eyes. They were perfect crystals. So beautiful. She could picture herself drowning easily.

"Would you like a glass of wine? It is the end of the work day," Alex offered. She didn't normally offer drinks. Olivia was the one of the few she usually drank with, but there was something...special about the new detective that Alex found...was charming the right word? She seemed so shy and innocent.

Amanda nodded. "Um, maybe a small one," she said, not accustomed to drinking with a coworker.

"All right. Hope you like Bourbon," the ADA replied with a wink, filling each glass halfway.

Amanda smiled. "Yes, that works," she said, taking a drink before placing the glass on the desk in front of her. "How long have you worked here?"

Alex raised a brow. But maybe Amanda was trying to make friendly, polite conversation. After all, she seemed quite nervous. She soon smiled, taking a long drink and placing hers in front of her. "About eight years. Off and on."

"Off and on?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, I um, I had some things to take care of so I took a couple years' leave. Was there something specific that made this line of work your profession – this specific line of work?"

Amanda suddenly found the lines in the grain of Alex's wood desk quite interesting, ignoring the question – verbally anyway. Yes she had wanted to help others, but her reason for leaving was more than that. It was something she didn't usually discuss. With anyone.

"Would you like a little more?" the ADA offered, seeing the detective's hands clench at the question. Her posture wasn't as stiff, which meant she had been relaxed, but since Alex had asked her reason for coming to New York, she noticed Amanda had tensed up. Something had made the detective nervous again. She reached out, placing a hand on Amanda's. "Amanda?"

Surprised, Amanda jumped, accidentally knocking over her glass. She jumped back. "Oh..I'm so sorry! Here, I'll clean it up. Where are some towels?"

Alex stood, grabbing some paper towels from the closet. "I've got it. You sit," she insisted. "Would you like a little more?" she asked, wiping up the mess her face inches away from the young detective.

"I..uh..I need to go," she said suddenly. Something about being that close to Alex made her uncomfortable. And she didn't know why.

Alex dabbed at the cuff of Amanda's sleeve, where the drink had been spilled. "Oh, um, yeah ok," she said, looking into her green eyes. "But you really don't have to. I enjoyed our little talk."

Amanda scoffed. "Where I sat like a statue and was nervous? Yeah, I bet."

Alex smiled. "Come back anytime."

The detective stood, zipping up her jacket. "Thanks and thanks for the drink," she said, making her way from the office.

Alex sighed. What was it about Amanda that made the baser feelings she'd had with Olivia kick in? She was young, so not even close to experienced and yet, when Alex relaxed, she could picture a nice quiet evening with the new detective.

* * *

Amanda returned to her flat half an hour later after picking up Chinese for dinner. She kicked off her shoes, hung her jacket and relaxed on the couch with Chow Mein. Was there something wrong with her? She'd always been attracted to men, but yet Alex..Alex was something else. How could she be having these feelings for someone she'd just met?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think this couple deserves a chance in fanfics. Either one are usually paired with the brunette detective. The question remains: who's got more hidden?


	2. Impromptu Date

The Blonde ADA and the Rookie Detective

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 2: Impromptu Date**

The next few weeks went by slowly – too slowly for Alex Cabot for she hardly ever saw the young, eager, new detective except when she delivered a warrant to the bull pen for a case.

At about seven at night – about a month later – Alex walked into the 1-6, expecting to find no one. She was there to place a few files on Olivia's desk, but instead found Amanda curled up at her desk with her jacket over her. Smiling, Alex walked over, sitting on her desk, half of her face eclipsed by the office desk lamp, as she gently shook Amanda's shoulder.

The detective shrunk back, pulling her jacket closer. Almost defensively.

_Does she have nightmares from something?_ Alex wondered. Gently, she held her hand. "Amanda?"

Startled awake, Amanda, naturally, jumped, holding her jacket closer and pulling her hand free. "No! Don't!" she said, looking around almost warily.

Alex's blue crystals stared with concern. "Amanda, it's just me. Alex."

She sat straight, rubbing her eyes. "Alex?" she asked with a yawn and a stretch. "What time is it?"

"It's about seven at night," she responded. "How long have you been asleep?"

Amanda yawned. "Since four, I guess, after we closed the case. I was just so tired."

Alex nodded. "It happens. Would you like to grab some dinner?"

The question barely registered in her brain she was so tired. "Uh..yeah?" If it had fully, she probably wouldn't have answered.

* * *

Amanda had nearly fallen asleep on the way to the restaurant. Not to exclude present company, never, but because she'd been woken up when she so desperately needed sleep.

Alex stopped her car outside a nice little Italian bistro, noticing how badly Amanda was trying to stay awake. She rested a hand on her shoulder. "We could get things to go if you think you're too tired. It wouldn't be a problem."

Amanda sighed, rubbing her eyes. "No," she said with a yawn, "no, maybe that'll wake me up."

But the ADA shook her head. "You need to be in bed. As much as I'd like to spend some more time getting to know you, your health should come first."

"Why are you so concerned with me?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes again. "Why do you want to get to know me?"

Alex's eyes held a hint of mischief, but, being exhausted, the detective didn't notice. "Maybe I think you're interesting. Is that a bad thing?" she asked, grabbing a neck pillow from the back seat and placing it behind Amanda's head. "I'll be right back," she said, getting out and walking inside.

The detective tried to fight off the weariness seeping into her bones, but after ten minutes, the feeling had won out, so Alex returned, her arms loaded with food, to see her passenger out like a light. Carefully, she opened the back door and put the food onto the seat before driving to her upper east home.

* * *

It was a small place, but perfect for her. It was out of the way and generally quiet at night minus a few dogs barking in the distance. The quaint, two-story house was painted a deep red, reminding her of the inside of a watermelon. Strange to make that connection yes, but that was the first thing Alex thought of when she saw it.

Quietly, Alex took the food inside before going back out to her car, around to the passenger side and opening the door. She smiled when Amanda just about fell into her lap from leaning against the door. Alex caught her gently, lifting her into her arms and closing the door.

Feeling the shift in position, Amanda groaned in protest. "Wh-where are we?" she asked as Alex walked up the steps and into the house, kicking the door closed.

Alex smiled. "We're in my house. Welcome to my humble abode," she said, lying Amanda on the couch.

"Your...house?" she asked sleepily.

Alex nodded as she covered her with a blanket. "Don't worry about anything ok? I'm going to go get a quick shower in, then I'll be back and we can eat."

"Wh-what about me?" Amanda asked through a yawn.

"You go ahead and sleep for a bit. It's ok," she said, walking from the room.

Amanda nodded, stretching out on the couch, sleeping on her arm.

Alex smiled a bit as she made her way into the bathroom to shower. Nothing personal was intended to happen tonight. She just figured that if Amanda was that tired, she was in no condition to drive home and sure, she could've dropped her off, but it seemed...impolite for some reason.

What was her intention tonight? Alex wasn't even sure. Even in hers and Olivia's relationship, Alex hadn't really been the assertive one – the instigator – at first. Olivia had made the first move. Maybe a bit of chivalry – all right lust – had rubbed off on her.

Still though, many things uncertain. All Alex could really be certain of, at this point, was that she was intrigued by the new detective and definitely wanted to get to know her better. And Alex didn't think it was a bad thing to get to know her detectives. She worked closely with them anyway.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alex emerged in a t-shirt and sweats, hair still damp and drying after putting it up. She smiled, seeing Amanda still in the same position. She must really be exhausted, she thought as she sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Hey," she whispered – oddly enough – caressing Amanda's cheek with the back of her hand. For some reason, she'd been wanting the contact for a while, "wake up," she said softly so she didn't startle her. Hopefully.

"Mmm?" the detective asked, grabbing Alex's hand as her emeralds opened, however, her lids still wanted to drop as Alex helped her sit up. She stretched, letting go and readjusted the blanket. "Hi," she responded after a yawn.

Alex sat beside her, offering her a glass of water.

Amanda took it, thanking her. Now more alert, she asked, "Why am I here? You could've taken me home."

A smile tugged at the corners of the esteemed ADA's lips, as she offered Amanda a container of pasta. "Isn't it just nice not to eat alone? Every once in a while?"

Amanda nodded stabbing a fork into the pasta and taking a bite. "Mmm, delicious."

Alex grabbed the other container, taking a bite as well. "Yes it is," she agreed. "The detectives usually go for Chinese, but it's nice to stray from the norm every once in a while," she said, taking another bite.

The detective nodded. "I know this job won't be easy. I've studied Olivia's old cases. The things they entailed were horrific to say the least."

The blonde ADA agreed. "And things never let up. They just get worse. The numbers of bodies. Decapitated. Mutilated. Organs missing. Hits on well-respected members of New York."

Amanda stopped eating. "Yeah..."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

The detective nodded. "No, i-it's ok. I-I need to get used to it."

"Yes, but it's not easy to eat and hear it if you're not used to it," Alex said.

"That's true," the detective replied, eating slowly. The next few minutes passed even slower without a word as they focused on the food in front of them. "Thank you for dinner, Alex," Amanda said, setting the empty container and fork on the coffee table in front of them.

She nodded. "You're welcome. It's no problem."

Amanda stood. "How am I supposed to get home? Walk? In this city?"

The ADA shook her head, taking her hand gently. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Here? Isn't it going to look like something else when word gets out?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you can be fired, even if it was that. Which it isn't."

Amanda sighed. "O..ok."

Alex stood. "You don't have to. If you're too uncomfortable, I can take you home..."

Amanda squeezed her hand. "No, I mean, it's late enough anyway."

"Are you sure you want to?"

The detective nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

**Reviews:** rookie802, Eljh55 & lovingfanfic2death - Thank you for giving this story/pairing a shot!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


	3. Unseen Devotion

The Blonde ADA and the Rookie Detective

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 3: Unseen Devotion**

The next few weeks following, went in a similar fashion with the two women either happening by each other at lunch or Alex would offer to take Amanda back to her place for dinner. Amanda didn't mind going to Alex's for dinner, considering it was nicer than her flat.

A few weeks later, Amanda and Olivia were alone in the bullpen, the guys running chases on two rapists and they were doing the research.

Amanda sighed. "Why are we the ones stuck here?"

Olivia looked up. "Have somewhere you'd rather be?"

The blonde stretched. "Not really."

The brunette raised a brow. "Oh really? Not even with a certain ADA?"

Amanda sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I suppose Casey told you through the grapevine?"

"All she's said is that Alex has a new friend she refuses to talk about. But that she's been..distracted lately. She only seems to focus in the courtroom and that isn't like her," Olivia said.

"All right, you want the truth?"

Olivia nodded, walking over and sitting on the edge of her desk. "I'd like to know and things won't go farther."

Amanda nodded. "We've been dating for the past few weeks. Nothing beyond lunch or dinners at her house."

"Her house?" she asked, again, with a raised brow.

The younger detective nodded. "Yes, but it's only just been dinner and movies."

"Figures..."

"What does?"

Olivia rested a hand on her desk. "Alex looks at you differently. It's not lust. It's still want, but she's not..not a one-night-stand person. She wants to get to know you because she cares about you."

"And, of course, you would know."

The brunette nodded. "It was a long time ago. A time I'd never go back to."

"I should hope not," Casey Novak replied as she walked over.

Olivia nodded, hopping off of the desk and hugging her. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?"

The redhead handed her two warrants. "One for each location. Covers the inside, surrounding area and vehicles."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she said, placing them on her desk.

Amanda smiled. "You know, I never congratulated you two on your marriage."

"It's all right," Casey replied. "We made a point of not telling many people. So..is it safe to assume you're the "personal friend" Alex talks about?"

The blonde cleared her throat, blushing a bit and nodding.

The redhead smiled. "Relax. Your personal life is your own business. I would only hope that my new wife isn't giving you tips to get Cabot into bed."

Olivia shook her head. "I would never do that. She's, apparently, not after a 'playmate' this time."

Amanda's mouth hung. "P-playmate? I thought you said..."

"Well, typically, she's not like that, but everybody has those nights," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around Casey.

Casey sighed, running a hand through Olivia's hair. "I suppose I should get back to my office."

Olivia nodded, hugging her close. "See you tonight."

The redhead smiled. "Bye, detectives."

"Bye," they chorused.

"So," Amanda began, "you think she wants a relationship?"

Olivia turned. "Alex? Yeah, but she's not one to rush things, especially since you seem so..."

"So..?" the blonde pushed.

The brunette looked around the room as if trying to find the right word or phrase. "New to the playing field," she said, sitting back at her desk. "She won't rush. She wants you to be comfortable."

"Should..we be talking about this now?"

"No one's here but us."

Amanda nodded, typing away at her computer for a few minutes. "So..you would encourage me to keep things as they are?"

Olivia turned to her. "Do you want to? Like I said, she's not one to push unless she knows you want to as well. If she makes you happy, what's the harm?"

Amanda nodded. "It's not fair that we're left here," she said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Not all the important work is done in the field," the brunette replied simply.

* * *

About six hours later, Amanda walked into the DA's building, carrying two steaming cups of coffee. She stopped just outside her door, however, upon hearing the experienced ADA receiving a lecture about professional ethics. Of how this office couldn't afford another hit like Novak had forced upon them. Quite loudly.

"Alex, you've put the office in jeopardy once. Why risk it again?" Donnelly asked.

"What makes you say I'm risking or jeopardizing anything? We were professional. We knew the risks involved.."

"..And you danced around them!"

"Why is this – my personal life – such a concern? I'm the..one with experience in this happening in this scenario. If things get as far as they did, I will make sure nothing is exposed!"

"People make it their missions to ruin careers, Alex! And this very well could."

"It hasn't so far. And I will make sure that it doesn't. How are aware anyway? My life is kept discreet," Alex responded.

"There are cameras in every hall."

"And you're spying! Who are you trying to protect: me or your career? You know how I am and it's never been a concern until now. You never said much other than to be careful. I know how be professional, Liz."

Liz Donnelly sighed. "Yes, I'm very much aware of that."

"Casey is fine. Her career and success has risen far beyond what anyone ever expected."

"She isn't this issue here! You were the one who was seen leaving with this...new detective."

"That's none of your concern. You can't blame me for your life or lack thereof."

Liz nodded. "All right. The truth?"

"It would be much appreciated, seeing as you've never given me an actual reason for your sudden change of opinion," Alex said.

"When things broke, the office took a hit. A major hit. One that you weren't aware of because you were in the middle of it. Your credibility was fine, but your confidence was gone. Your 'attack' left you. Your bite. The thing that makes you an exceptional attorney.."

"Y-you're worried about me?"

"Haven't you learned anything about me over the years?! All of these fights aren't about cases!"

Alex couldn't help laughing a bit. Liz barely ever overreacted for no reason. "So you want me to sacrifice my happiness for the cause? I've done that for too many years and yes I know how crucial it is to have in the game for cases, but that's not all life is."

"And I'm not saying you need to sacrifice that."

The ADA crossed her arms, sitting on her desk. "Really? It sounds like you are to me. Either that or you're more concerned with this office than anything pertaining to me personally. Which is how most are."

Liz sighed. "I am simply saying: be careful. For the sake of this office, your credibility, yourself. Keep your guard up."

"She's not an enemy!"

Amanda felt her feelings growing for the ADA the more she defended her. But why defend her? They'd barely dated two weeks. Though she knew Alex had experience. She also knew it was a bit dangerous to be dating within the same bracket (so to speak).

Olivia had explained much to her about how everyone pretended to be who they weren't at times, how the job required it. Olivia and Casey had kept things quiet while they were dating and engaged. Even now, the fact that she and Casey were married was only shared with those who needed information. Even though Donnelly and Cragen knew and hadn't been overly thrilled, as long as the two were professional, no complications would arise. And they hadn't yet.

Sighing, Amanda continued to listen quietly.

"Of course she's not an enemy, Alex. I'm not saying she is," Liz explained. "I mean to keep your guard up in general."

Alex nodded, her eyes as cool as the EADA's sitting in front of her. "I understand. I'll keep everything in mind."

Liz nodded, walking away, barely acknowledging Amanda as she walked past.

Carefully, the detective gently knocked on the doorframe.

Alex looked up from behind her desk, running her hands through her hair. "Hi," she replied a bit dully. "Come in."

Amanda nodded, closing the door and sitting in the chair in front of her desk, placing Alex's coffee in front of her. "I thought you might want this."

The attorney nodded, taking a long sip before setting it down. "Thanks."

"Are you all right?"

Alex sighed. "You were listening, weren't you?"

Amanda bowed her head. "Yes but..I wanted to come and see you anyway. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm sorry."

Alex placed her hand over Amanda's gently. "It's ok. Don't worry," she said, smiling gently at her.

The detective turned the hand beneath the ADA's over, holding it gently and smiling as Alex's fingers gently rubbed her knuckles. "Uh, thank you for defending me."

"You're welcome. It's really no trouble. Liz has been in this profession many years. When some relationships go sour, it can affect everybody whether you want it to or not."

Amanda smiled. "Yes, that makes sense I suppose. It just sounded..different to me."

Alex grinned wider. "Different? Yes, I picked that up too, but it truly means nothing."

"I'm..actually a bit hungry. Care to grab a bite to eat?"

The ADA sighed, gesturing to the motions on her desk. "I'm afraid I have to decline this time." Suddenly, she smiled. "But if you wanted to bring something back, I'm sure I could clear some time and space."

Amanda nodded, smiling widely as she stood. "Any requests?"

Alex shook her head. "Whatever sounds good to you will work."

The detective smiled, walking from the room.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

**Reviews:** LawLuv, Centon4Eva, lovingfanfic2death, tummer22, Eljh55 & Guest

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


	4. Lips of Velvet

The Blonde ADA and the Rookie Detective

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 4: Lips of Velvet**

Amanda picked up Italian, ravioli for her, tortellini for Alex and a big order of breadsticks. It was hard for her to decide what the ADA might like, but most people she knew didn't have a problem with pasta.

The idea of eating with the experienced ADA, in her office no less, wracked Amanda's nerves more than she'd ever admit to, but she didn't know why. They'd had dinner many times within the past few weeks, so this wasn't anything new. Alex hadn't made any – even subtle – moves toward her, but, somehow, the detective knew the ADA liked her.

Twenty minutes later, she walked back into the building, knocking on Alex's door.

Alex stood, walking out from behind her desk and opening the door, smiling once she saw who was on the other side. She took the bag of food from the detective, taking her hand after closing the door. "Italian?" she asked, turning off the main light so only her desk lamp illuminated the room.

A bit of pink colored Amanda's cheeks as Alex lead her over to the two chairs positioned in front of her desk, sitting her down as Alex took the seat beside her. "Yeah," she managed to squeak out as Alex released her hand and dug into the bag for its contents, setting them on the desk.

"Smells good," Alex commented.

Amanda nodded.

"What's wrong? We've had dinner more than five nights, just never here," Alex said.

"Uh..."

Alex handed her a fork. "You don't need to be nervous. I'm not going to jump you or anything."

"Why though?" she asked in a whisper as Alex took a bite of whichever pasta she wanted. The detective wasn't paying much mind to her actions. "What makes me so different?" she asked, her voice a bit steadier.

"What do you mean?"

Amanda sighed. "I-I mean..I talked to Olivia a bit and she said…some things. So why am I better than a—"

Alex set her fork down. "Look, I'm not saying anything Olivia tells you is false because…because I.." she bit her lip. "Because back when I first started working here we were.."

"Fast and furious? A hot item? The talk of both the DA's office and the 1-6?" Amanda asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes, but, in these professions, tomorrow may never come so we took happiness where we could get it."

"I understand that, but then, why am I different?"

"You're different because you're…young, virile, passionate, inexperienced. Not that the last quality is ever bad, but…"

"But Olivia wasn't inexperienced?"

Alex shook her head, smiling. "No. She's everything but that. I was the inexperienced one. She taught me a lot. But certain…circumstances caused me to take leave and during that time.."

"She found Casey," Amanda assumed, right on the mark. Carefully, Amanda took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Alex, I'm so sorry," she said, hugging her gently.

Surprised, Alex returned the affection, hugging a bit tighter, sighing in content. "Thank you, Amanda," she said, dropping her arms, surprised when the detective held on.

Amanda, not wanting the moment to end and unable to exactly explain why, snuggled into the ADA. Realizing, suddenly, what she was doing, the detective pulled away, blushing furiously as she sat straight in her seat.

Alex just smiled. "You're interesting."

The detective raised a brow. "What's so interesting about me?"

"Everything," the attorney said as though it was the simplest answer ever known.

Amanda sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't get a straight answer. Maybe ever. She split a piece of pasta in half, eating one half.

Alex stole the other, eating it with a smirk.

The detective did it again, though, to her surprise, instead of stealing the next piece for herself, Alex offered it to her.

Amanda looked at her oddly. "What's this for?"

The ADA sighed, eating it herself. "Never mind then."

"No wait," Amanda said, resting her hand on Alex's arm. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked inside of her head and she was reminded of all the romantic comedies she used to watch. "Do it again."

"Again?"

"Please?"

Alex cut another piece of pasta in half, and poking it with her fork. With her hand underneath the food, the ADA slowly brought the food to her.

Amanda smiled, accepting the food slowly, wiping the sauce from her lips. "Thank you."

The ADA smirked, eating the other half herself. They sat in comfortable silence, until Amanda split a few pieces of pasta and offered them to the ADA. Alex smiled, eating it slowly from the fork.

This continued for a long while as they ate. No words needed to be spoken, not that Alex thought Amanda had any. The concept of feeding another – other than a child – may be new to her, but Alex intended for this to be a regular thing, unknown to the detective.

Amanda smiled, wiping a bit of sauce from her own lips with her napkin, but missing a bit, so Alex wiped the rest off – with her finger before licking it clean.

The detective smirked. "What? I thought I got it all."

"You know," Alex began, resting her hands in her lap, "I'm almost wondering if you did this on purpose. The type of food I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the sauce, feeding each other. It's..actually very romantic."

"But you fed me first," Amanda pointed out, splitting another and offering her half.

Alex smiled, eating it slowly from the plastic fork, smiling. Swallowing the food, she answered her. "Yes, that's true, but I only fed you because I thought that was what you had in mind."

The detective shrugged. "I chose pasta because not many refuse – unless they have gluten intolerance. You told me to get whatever sounded good."

The ADA nodded. "That's true. It's really good too," she said, taking a rather large bite.

Amanda nodded, offering Alex her mostly clean napkin. "Yes it is," she replied. After a few minutes, the young detective quit eating, taking a look around the office at the numerous plaques and awards on the walls. When Alex cleared her throat, however, it brought Amanda's attention back to her.

"Is there a reason you're suddenly at a loss for words? Or are you really interested in what's on my walls?" Alex asked, setting the container of food and utensils back on her desk.

The detective sighed, suddenly staring at her friend's nice black, wedge high heels instead of who was wearing them. The thoughts in her mind were slowly driving her mad. Why had she chosen this type of cuisine? Was Alex right in suspecting something? Did she have an ulterior motive?

All Amanda knew was that the less she stared directly at Alex the less prone she was to make a fool of herself. As for why…well…ever since the ADA had generously and friendly wiped the sauce away from Amanda's lip, i-it was difficult for the detective to picture herself doing anything else than closing in the distance…

Alex rested her hand on Amanda's cheek, causing her to look up into her crystal eyes as her cheeks turned red. She didn't know what the detective was thinking, but she could feel the air was electric. Yet, the last thing she wanted was to scare her away.

Amanda jumped upon feeling Alex's hand rest on her face, making her look the ADA directly in the eye. "I..I just…I'm sorry, but.."

Alex was going to pull away, but Amanda surprised her by resting her hand on top to keep her there.

The detective sighed. "I-I've never felt..like this. I-I don't know what I'm doing."

Alex smiled, leaning forward until she was an inch away, still caressing the detective's cheek. "It's ok to be nervous. Afraid even. But don't worry. Do you trust me?"

Amanda had to think now. Yes, on a professional level, she trusted her. But…personally? What reason did she have? Other than the butterflies in her gut from the soft, shocking contact that was gentle, but, somehow, told her could be rougher, which was something she could get used to? She wanted to trust her. Her heart already trusted the experienced ADA, so what was stopping her?

The attorney could see the debate going on in her head shown clearly through her eyes. Amanda wanted to trust her, but wasn't exactly sure why. She waited, patiently, silently, for a response, continuing to caress the soft skin of the detective's cheek.

Slowly, Amanda nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Carefully, Alex's fingers on her opposite hand were positioned underneath the detective's chin as she closed the inch, kissing her softly.

Amanda wasn't shocked at the at. A blind man could describe what would happen. But she was shocked at how it felt. Alex's lips were soft, amazingly soft and so smooth. She took a chance, grasping the hand on her cheek, holding it lightly with gradually became tighter and tighter. The young detective had never felt anything so…intense.

Alex was pleasantly surprised when the detective took her hand. She felt hesitation at first, but it was gone now, replaced by eagerness. She, herself, hadn't expected to feel this intense fire for anyone besides Olivia, but her life had changed. And it had changed for the better.

Before she knew it, Alex had her lips pulled away, but kept hold of her hand. She smiled. "Are you…ok?" she asked. "I hope I didn't move too fast."

Amanda nodded, her lips slowly forming a smile. "I am new at this. And I admit, I don't know how _everything_ works, but..but you-you're amazing. I feel…amazing."

"Are you finished eating?"

"Yes."

Alex retracted her hand, throwing the empty containers in the trash. "Good."

Amanda, getting the feeling back into her body, stood too. She tried to hide it, but she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Maybe we can do this again?"

The ADA nodded, walking back over and holding her close. "Count on it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Sorry it took so long, guys! I'm still trying to get over my block! Please read "Drop That Bottle!" too and give me your thoughts. Though that story is only a one-shot.

**Reviews:** lonestar40k, Little Isis, tummer22, Eljh55 & lovingfanfic2death

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


End file.
